Mystery of the Masked Duelist
by Supersonic11
Summary: There has been a new student a Domino High School and everyone seems to like him as a nice guy. What you don't know is that he has his own agenda and he is working for someone. Who is this mysterious masked person? CHAP 5 is UP! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Supersonic11: Hey folks! I'm back with yet another tale from the crypt…-cackles-

Bakura: . Rrrrright…

Supersonic11: Okay now! Well this tale is what I like to call "Mystery of the Masked Duelist".

Bakura: Really now? This masked character doesn't seem all that tough.

Spuersonic11: Well Bakura…I cannot tell you who this masked character is now can I?

Bakura: Whatever… . If he comes my way, I just kill him…-cackles evilly-

Supersonic11: Rrrrright… . and now to this disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Supersonic11 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But he does own his made up characters.

Bakura: And now, on with the story.

Title: Mystery of the Masked Duelist

Chapter 1: A New Foe! Danger Lurks In The Dark!

It was a quiet day in the town of Domino. The birds were chirping and the sun was beginning to rise. Yugi was in bed with his little ducky PJs on sleeping peacefully until there was a loud buzz going off next to him. Yugi rolls over and quickly shuts off the clock and rubs his eyes as he gets up from his bed.

"Ugh…. what time is it?" Yugi yawned as he looks to his clock and it read 6:30AM. Yugi's eyes widened at the clock and he went crazy to find his clothes.

"I'M LATE! GOTTA FIND MY CLOTHES!" Yugi looked in his drawers and picked up his school uniform, which was a white T-shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans. Yami, in spirit form, sits on the bed watching Yugi going nuts trying to put on his clothes.

'Hurry Yugi or you'll be late!' Yami tapped his foot and folded his arms patiently.

'Don't you think I know that?' Yugi quickly put on his clothes and then he takes the chain that's attached to the millennium puzzle and puts it around his neck.

'Well if you haven't set you alarm this late this would have never happen,' Yami sighed and Yugi glares to the spirit sitting on bed and then Yugi also sighs and rushes downstairs and past his grandfather and out the door. He had his book bag on his back and he rushed as fast as he could towards the school. Finally, he reaches up to his friends that he saw that were about to go in the school.

"Hey guys! Sorry I was late. I woke up late," Yugi said rubbing the back of his head and sweatdrops.

"Heh, don't sweat it man. I get up late as well," Joey cheers Yugi, and Honda and Tea chuckles a little as the first period bell has rung when they entered school.

Everyone in the room took their seat at their own desk and class was now in session, but a new kid had just entered. He had dark purple hair that reached near his shoulders; he also wore the same uniform as all the other guys in the classroom. He stood about 5'8 and he had a book bag on his back was well.

"Class! We have a new student here at Domino High School. His name is Haku Agata," the teacher introduced Haku to everyone in the classroom and everyone looked to Haku and they seemed to not mind his presence. The teacher pointed out a seat right next to Yugi and Haku sat down and put his book bag beside him.

"Hi there! I'm Yugi Mutou. Welcome to Domino High School," Yugi extended his arm out for a handshake and Haku accepted it.

"Nice to meet you Yugi Mutou. Are these your friends?" Haku pointed out to Yugi's friends sitting around him.

"Hiya! Joey Wheeler is my name! Nice to meet ya Haku!" Joey chuckled and shook Haku's hand and he introduces Haku to the others. "And right there is Tristian, and over there is Tea." He points out to both Tea and Tristian as they both waved "Hi."

Class had begun and everyone sat there pretty much listening to the teacher. People were either taking notes or just not paying attention at all. Hours and hours of teaching passed by and the final bell had ringed for dismissal. Everyone was excited about leaving the school and everyone including Yugi and the gang left and Haku followed afterward.

"So Yugi, I heard that you've won the Battle City Championship. I'm quite impressed," Haku said and Jou looked to Haku.

"Hey! What about me? I'm a duelist also aren't I? I competed in Battle City!" Joey says in his bragging tone of voice and all of them sweatdropped at Joey. "What? It's true!"

"No one remembers last place Joey." Tristian says in a dull tone of voice and Joey chases after Tristian and chokes in to death.

"Now you're starting to sound like Kaiba you dumbass!"

"So, Haku, do you also play duel monsters?" Tea asked Haku and Haku turned and simply smiled.

"Well, I'm not that good of a duelist but I am looking forward to a duel between Yugi or Seto Kaiba."

The sun was soon to set and it was getting kind of dark. Everyone said their goodbyes and walked in the opposite direction. Haku, the only one still standing there, smirked and he rushed over to the dark ally and opened his book bag. He took out his costume and he said to himself. "This night Yugi, your Egyptian God Cards shall be in my possession." Haku quickly changes and he puts on a duel disk on his right arm and puts his deck inside and he chases after Yugi quickly.

Yugi was walking all by himself home. He sighed to himself as he made it back home and his grandpa greeted him.

"How was school Yugi?" Mr. Mutou asked his grandson as he was wiping off the glass counter.

"I met a new kid today grandpa! His name was Haku and he seemed kind of friendly," Yugi said all excitedly like and he run up into his room. Yugi sent his book bag down and he layed down on his bed and looked to the nighttime sky. Just then, he notices a guy wearing a mask at the window and he smashes it.

"Hey! Who are you and why are you hear!" Yugi yells at the masked person but he stayed silent and quickly took the golden box that had the Egyptian Gods in it and he ran off quickly and out of the house. "Come back here!" Yugi took a duel disk and his deck along with him and ran off.

The chase came to a stop and the masked figure glanced at Yugi who stood before him. This was his chance if he was able to defeat Yugi now that he got his attention.

"Well, well, the great champion Yugi Mutou stands before me. I have your Egyptian God Cards captive and if you want them back. You will duel me for them. Win, and I'll give you the cards back. Fail, and they shall remain mine!" The masked figure chuckled and he smirked under his masked.

"Fine! I accept you challenge!" Yugi's millennium puzzle glows and now Yami appears before the masked duelist. His duel disk turns on as he puts his deck inside. "I will win back the Egyptian God Cards! Mark my words!"

Yami Yugi: 4000

Cards in Hand: 5

Masked Duelist: 4000

Cards in Hand: 6

"You may called me, 'The Phantom Renegade.' Now I'll start first." The phantom drew his 6 cards and he smirked at what he just received. "First I play one spell/trap card faced down and I play the spell card Call of the Mummy, which allows me to special summon a zombie monster from my hand when I have no monsters on the field. So I call forth my Vampire Lord! (2000/1500) Your move."

Phantom: Cards in Hand: 3

Yami drew his first 6 cards as well and looked at his hand and planned a defense. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in defense mode. Then, I set two spell/trap cards faced down. Your move phantom!"

Yami Yugi: Cards in Hand: 3

It was the phantom's turn and he drew his one card from his deck and examined it. Then he placed another monster down on his duel disk. "Come forth my Regenerating Mummy! (1800/1500) Attack his Celtic Guardian!" The mummified like creature appears and it hurled a bunch of wraps of bandages at the warrior and it crushes it until it collapsed. "Now Vampire Lord, attack directly!" The malevolent vampire smirks and opened its cape as a huge swarm of bats appeared and they're going right toward Yami to bite him.

Phantom: Cards in Hand: 3

"Not so fast! I activate my Spellbinding Circle! This will stop your vampire's attack and preventing him from attacking or switching positions. And if you sacrifice, that monster will also be ensnared in my trap." A magic circle appears and shield Yami from being attacked and it pushed the bats away and reached the sinister Vampire Lord and the circle snapped on him like he was tied with a rope.

"Fine…it's your move now." The phantom said with not much confidence in his voice.

Yami drew a card from his deck and it seemed that he was very confident that now he got the phantom cornered. "First I play Polymerization to fuse Berformet and Gazelle to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast! (2100/1800)." Yami then pushed a button on his duel disk and a faced down card of his raised up. "Next I activate my Cost Down magic card to decrease the level of a monster in my hand so I can summon forth my Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)!"

The phantom didn't seem worried but in Yami's view, it hard to tell the looks on his face since it's being hidden with a mask. "I guess I underestimated you then Yugi Mutou. You're a better duelist then I thought." A smirk appeared under that mask of his and the pharaoh stared down at the phantom.

Yami: Cards in Hand: 0

"You haven't seen my true potential yet masked duelist! Chimera, attack his Regenerating Mummy!" With that order from the pharaoh, the two-headed winged beast did so as it leap forward at the mummy and set it flying.

Yami Yugi: 4000

Phantom Renegade: 3700

Cards in Hand: 3

"And now for my second attack and that is to your life points! Dark Magician Girl, attack him directly!" Just when the female sorceress raised her staff to gather energy, dark chain appeared and came straight at her binding her tightly and also draining her strength.

"Too bad for your Dark Magician Girl, she's tied up in my Shadow Spell trap card. It disables her attack and lowers her attack points by 700." The phantom snickered at the pharaoh's reckless move and the pharaoh had a disgusted look on his face since there was nothing left for him to do. Yami signaled the phantom that he has ended his turn for now and it was time for the phantom to strike back. He drew a card from his deck and looked to it. "First I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your spellbinding circle." A gust swooped up and immediately destroyed the circle that was stuck on the Vampire monster. "Then I play black pendant to raise my monster's attack points by 500. And now my Vampire Lord, attack his Dark Magician Girl!"

The Vampire wore a powerful necklace that made it stronger and it opened it cape to set all of his bat pets free and they were all coming toward the female sorceress and then seconds later after the bats struck, she was no where to be seen since the bats have done their job.

Yami Yugi: 2800

Phantom Renegade: 3700

Cards in Hand: 2

Yami had a horrifying look on his face since one of his favorite monsters was gone but he had to find a way to turn this match around. "Since my Vampire did damage to your life points, you must discard a card from your deck but that type of card is my choice. So, you have to discard a monster card."

Yami did so and he picked another one of his favorite magicians to the graveyard like he wanted to do that. "I finished my part and now you finish yours."

"Fine. My turn is over Yugi and your life pointer getting lower." The phantom chuckled slightly watching the pharaoh struggling in his duel.

Yami quickly drew a card from his deck and he smiled at the one card he has and he place in the magic/trap card slot of his duel disk. "I shall place one spell/trap card faced down and end my turn."

The phantom stared at Yami's faced down magic/trap card and then to his monster and thought to himself. 'He kept his own monster in attack position for a reason and it might his faced down card.' The phantom drew a card and things seemed to be going well for him. "I play the magic card Spell Absorption. As long as this card is on the field, for each spell card that is activated, I gain 500 life points. Now my Vampire Lord, attack his Chimera!"

Phantom Renegade: Cards in Hand: 2

Again, the Vampire open his cape for his bat pets to be free to kill it's victim but as soon as the bats reached Chimera, one big hat appeared with a question mark on it and then it multiplied into three hats. "What's this! Explain Yugi!"

Yami smirked as his faced down card was his Magical Hats. "Well, it seems you have to play a game of chance with my hats now. All you have to do is pick one. If you pick the wrong hat, then it's too bad for you."

The phantom was not happy about this and he ordered his Vampire to attack the middle hat and the bats aimed for that hat and they went right through the hat and nothing seemed to be there. "Damn you and your hat trick…"

Yami enjoyed the fact that he fooled the phantom into attacking one of his hats. The phantom signaled the end of his turn and the hats evaporated and Chimera was spotted in the left hat. Yami drew a card and he placed it in his magic/trap card zone and activated it. "I activate my Card of Sanctity! This lets us draw until we have 6 cards in out hands." Yami drew 6 cards straight and the phantom only drew 4 cards into his hands. "Now then, I activate my magic card Tribute Doll! It allows me to sacrifice my Chimera so I can summon a level seven monster from my hand and that is my Dark Magician! (2500/2100) Afterwards, I place two cards faced down and my turn ends!"

Yami Yugi: Cards in Hand: 2

The phantom smirked as he watched his life points only go higher by the maneuver the pharaoh pulled. "Thanks to that show you made Yugi, my life points increase by 1000 since you have played two magic cards."

Phantom Renegade: 4700

Yami Yugi: 2800

The phantom drew a card from his deck and he had many options to make before he attacks the pharaoh. 'Let's see, he has his Dark Magician on the field and I have my Vampire Lord and they both have equal attack strengths. I'll use this card just in case.' After the phantom thought out his moves, he placed a card in his duel disk on the magic/trap card slot. "I set one magic/trap card faced down and I play my Block Attack magic card to switch your monster to defense mode so my Vampire Lord can attack your Dark Magician!"

Phantom Renegade: Cards in Hand: 5

The powerful magician was weakened as he feel to his knees in defense and the swarm of bats came flying at him until he began to glow and the magician's circle appeared beneath the defending magician. Yami smirked as he raised his faced down magic/trap card. "I activate my magic card Dedication through Light and Darkness! It allows me to sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600) from my hand, graveyard, or deck. In that case, the card I sent to the graveyard with the effect of your Vampire Lord is my Dark Magician of Chaos."

The card came out of his graveyard slot and Yami placed it on his duel disk. In the magician's circle the Dark Magician transformed into a powerful new magician and he was much taller and he had long black hair. It was like he was all black everywhere and he had a tall and mighty staff. "With the effect of my magician, whenever I special summon it or normal summon it, I add one spell card from my graveyard to my hand."

Another card came out of the graveyard slot of Yami's duel disk and he took the card he need and it was his Card of Sanctity. "Now for my counterattack! Dark Magician of Chaos, Chaos Scepter Blast!

Yami Yugi: Cards in Hand: 3

The magician twirled its staff and collected a mass amount of energy and he hurled it at the Vampire Lord. The Vampire tried his best to escape the blast but it was too late. The phantom looked to his duel disk but it did not worry him much that this magician wasn't much of a deal for him.

Yami Yugi: 2300

Phantom Renegade: 4900

"You're trying way too hard Yugi. Have you forgotten my Spell Absorption magic card? I gain 500 life points for each time a spell card is activated. So that attack didn't do much to me. Also, since black pendant went to the graveyard, you lose 500 life points." The phantom laughed hard and the pharaoh stood there as he has forgotten about the Spell Absorption card on the field. The pharaoh signaled the end of his turn and the pharaoh seemed pleased.

The phantom drew one card from his deck and he immediately placed the card on his duel disk. "Now, I summon Despair from the Dark! (2800/3000)"

"Wait a minute! You can't summon that monster. It's too high of a level to summon." The pharaoh yelled out but the phantom couldn't help but laugh harder at the clueless pharaoh.

"Yugi, have you forgotten my Call of the Mummy magic card? Since I have no monsters on my side of the field, I get special summon one zombie monster to my side of the field. That's not all because I equip it with Malevolent Nuzzler raising its attack points by 700."

Phantom Renegade: Cards in Hand: 4

"Now, attack my dark one!" An evil spirited like monster appeared with a bulky form. It had two large arms and it was being powered up by an evil aurora surrounded it. It hurled its might fist at the magician and the magician stood there confident in his master's abilities.

"Activate trap card, Magic Cylinder! It will negate your monster's attack and send it right back at your life points!" Two huge cylinders appeared with question marks on them. The monster's huge fist was sucked into one of the cylinders and then it flew out of the second cylinder and it hit the masked duelist right in the stomach and it sent him flying about a foot and a half.

Yami Yugi: 2300

Phantom Renegade: 1400

"Bastard…you'll pay for that!" A curse was mumbled underneath the phantom's breath as he stood up from the attack and he activated one of his faced down cards. "I activate my Skull Invitation! So now each time a card goes to a player's graveyard, that player loses 300 life points. Now, make your move Yugi!"

"Very well…" The pharaoh drew a card and he smiled once again and it was now time to win. "I play my magic card, Offerings to the Doomed! So now your monster is gone!"

Huge bandages came and wrapped up the evil spirited monster and dragged it down back into the graveyard from whence it came from. And now the phantom was shocked to see that his side of the field was open for a direct attack, even though his life points went up.

Yami Yugi: 2300

Cards in Hand: 3

Phantom Renegade: 1900

Cards in Hand: 4

"Now magician, attack him directly!" The black magician fired another energy shot and this time it came hurling to the phantom and he was shot again and he fell to the ground. The life points on the phantom's duel disk went down to 0.

After the duel was over, the holograms disappear and Yami walks over to the phantom as he rose to his feet. Yami glared a cold stare at the phantom but also a puzzling one wondering what he was after.

"Hehehe…you may have one this duel…but the phantom will strike again." The phantom ran off as he left the gold box that contained the god cards since he had to keep his part of the deal.

'Who is this guy Yugi? He seems to be after the Egyptian God Cards like everyone else.' Yami told to his soul partner who was standing beside him in spirit form.

'I dunno but I got a bad feeling about him. We might meet up with again someday.' Yugi explains to the pharaoh and they both sigh, as things will get much worse. Yami takes his spirit form again and lets Yugi take control and Yugi picks up the box only seeing that only Osiris remains in the box. "OH NO! He took the other Egyptian God Cards…"

Yugi quickly runs back home so he can figure out this mystery that is going on.

End of Chapter 1

Supersonic11: WOW! I say that I like the first chapter of my great story! How about you Bakura?

Bakura: Phantom Renegade? Lemme see, you got some crook trying to steal rare cards for no reason? AND HE TOOK THE GOD CARDS! Looks like I'll have to interfere in his plans. –cackles-

Supersonic11: He took 2 out of the 3… . 

Bakura: Whatever… . 

Supersonic11: Well, let's just say the name "Phantom Renegade" doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to another cartoon but I'm going to be using that name.

Bakura: -coughs-RIPOFF!-coughs-

Supersonic11: …rrrrrrrright…..anyways, I hope you like the first chapter of my story, because I'm going to make more. Just post your opinion and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Supersonic11: Yes! I am back everyone! Haven't really had time to write a fic in such a long time.

Bakura: Oh now? What a lie…

Supersonic11: Whose a lier? Except you that is…-points-

Bakura: -bites finger-

Supersonic11: OW!!! MUTHAF!!! –strangles him-

Bakura: AcK!! You…..can't….say….such….vulagar…..things….Xx

Supersonic11: Oh yeah, PG-13…hehehe… -lets him go-

Bakura: Jeez, crazier than me…

Supersonic11: No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just so anyone knows but any created characters I think of are mine.

Chapter 2: Blue Eyes' Rage! Whose the boss?

After that night, Yugi looked to the golden box seeing only Slifer the Sky Dragon left behind. The masked person had left and obtained what he had so desired from Yugi.

"Why would he take only Ra and Obelisk?" Yugi questioned to his other self seeing the astro image of the pharaoh appear next to him.

"Not sure, maybe whoever he is working for is planning something."

"Perhaps, we'll have to pick up the clues." Yugi nodded to his other self before running back into his house.

Miles away from Yugi's house, the tall building that had the letters KC on the front of the building was a bit quiet. Some people worked the night shift and others had went home. The only person that works everyday of his life in that building is no other than Seto Kaiba. The multimillion dollar rich guy made sure his company was always on top and the stocks were moving in the right direction. Seto was at his computer creating a new software program, modifying the virtual world that Noah created. He was palnning to make use of this in the near by future sometime soon.

The masked phantom looked from outside of Kaiba's building from on top of another building and smirking. He had an earpiece with a microphone attached to it contacting his boss.

"So, my next target is Seto Kaiba?" He spoke into the mic and looking to the building with a set of binoculars.

"Yes, I want you to test his skills and deliver Obelisk to him If that is, if he is worthy." A female voice directed her voice into her microphone from wherever she was and he heard it.

"Sure thing boss. No problem." He nodded he took a glider out of his large bag he had and he made it up. He hang onto the rail and jumped off of the building. He glided towards the Kaiba Corp building and as he got closer to the building he made sure he landed on the rooftop. He opened the door to the top floor running down the steps and he noticed security wandering the halls spotting him.

"Hey!" And quickly he took out one of the security guards and some others were hiding calling Seto about the problem.

"Hey Mr. Kaiba, there has been a intruder in the building and he has on a blank suit and a mask and a duel disk on his left arm---AH!!" The security guard has been taken down and the mask man laughed and headed towards Kaiba's office.

"Seto! There's some masked freak in our building! What could he want?" It was little Mokuba that had barged into Kaiba's office but Kaiba's expression seemed as if he already knew. He stopped at what he was doing and got up from the desk, eyes staring to his little brother. He was mainly in his black shirt and a purple trench coat.

"I don't know who the hell he is but he disrespects me and my company." Just as he said, the masked figured intruded his way into Kaiba's office with a evil laughter.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great Seto Kaiba. The world's top duelist. You're my target and I shall duel you!" He pointed to Kaiba with already his deck loaded in it ready to take him on.

"Who the hell are you?! And what the hell do you want?!" the CEO was stared down his enemy in a pissed mood.

"Heh, do you want power Kaiba? I hold a card that you want and if you successfully prove your worth, I'll give it to you." A snicket came from the masked person preparing himself for the gauntlet he threw down.

"Fine, then prepare yourself." Both the mask person and Kaiba left the scene and now both of them were at the top of the building on the heliport. It was beginning to drizzle a little. Kaiba also had his duel disk on his left arm and he took his deck from his coat pocket and placed it inside of his duel disk switching it on.

"Hehehe, show me the great Blue Eyes White Dragon Kaiba! I want to see it." A smirk was hidden behind the mask and the masked person turned his duel disk on ready.

"DUEL!"

Seto Kaiba: 4000

CIH("cards in hand" for those who don't know): 5

Phantom Renegade: 4000

CIH: 5

"Go ahead Kaiba, you first." He took off his top hat and bowed to Kaiba. Kaiba sneered, just looking at this guy made him uneased.

"Nii-sama, be careful. I don't trust him at all." Mokuba was even creeped out by his appearance and Seto looked very calmly"

"I will win definitely! Draw!" Kaiba drew his first card and he preceeded to his turn. "I shall summon Kaiser Sea Horse (L: 4 1700/1650) in attack mode! And I set one card faced down. End of turn!" Kaiba placed his monster on the duel disk and the image was projected out as a human-sea creature like. Then, another card is projected behind it.

CIH: 4

"My turn! Draw!" The villain drew his card also and nodded as he played it in the magic/trap card slot in his duel disk. "I activate Call of the Mummy! This continuous magic card allows me to special summon one zombie monster from my hand if there are no monsters on my side of the field. So I summon my Vampire Lord (L: 5 2000/1500) in attack mode!" A monster appeared and had a cap and green hair, looked like a person but a vampire, resembling Dracula. "Attack my monster! Children of the Night!" The monster opened his cape and 50 bats came rushing towards the sea creature nearly eating it until a force field killed all of the bats. The vampire looked confused and stared at the faced up trap that Kaiba had set and so did the masked person.

"My Negate Attack has allowed my monster to survive. And on my turn, you will feel my wrath!" Kaiba taunted his opponent and none of his bodily action made him seem he was worried at all.

"Heh, look like I'll have to end my turn for now." The phantom nodded his head letting Kaiba proceed.

CIH: 4

"My turn! Draw!" Kaiba drew his card and smirked taking his monster immediately off of his duel disk and into the graveyard. "I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse to immediately summon my mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon! (L: 7 3000/2500)" A mighty dragon appeared with crystal blue scales with light bluish eyes. It roared loudly at his opponent and the vampire stared in horror knowing his own demise. "Blue Eyes go! Horrible Burst Stream!" The dragon fired a lightning blast to its opponent, reducing it to dust.

Phantom Renegeade: 3000

CIH: 4

Seto Kaiba: 4000

CIH: 4

"Such a mighty creature! Maybe your are worthy of the power of a god." The phantom laughed and Kaiba looked at him very skeptically.

"Power of a god? Do you mean--?" Kaiba had already had that thought in his mind and became a bit angry. "I'll set one card faced down. Turn end!" Another image of a card appeared behind his monster replacing the one that was there.

CIH: 3

"Nii-sama, he couldn't mean that—right?" Mokuba looked to his older brother. Both of them knew what the phantom was talking about but wasn't so sure yet.

"My, my, both of you think I have the Egyptian God Cards? Perhaps so. But can Kaiba successfully prove his worthiness?" The phantom drew his card and a smile appeared on his face forming a strategy. "I summon Despair from the Dark in attack mode! (L: 8 2800/3000)" The portal to the graveyard opened as a spirit looking creature appeared in solid form. It represented the devil and it laughed out loud staring down the dragon. "I equip it with my Axe of Despair, increasing it's attack by 1000 points. (3800/3000) Go! Attack Blue Eyes with the Axe of Despair!" The creature moved across the field with the deadly axe in hand and slashed the Blue Eyes' chest as it disappeared from the field.

Seto Kaiba: 3200

CIH: 3

Phnatom Renegade" 3000

CIH: 3

"To end my turn, I'll set two cards faced down on the field. End turn!" He motioned to Kaiba to begin his turn.

CIH: 2

Kaiba drew and he looked very pleased with his card choice and he played it in the magic/trap slot of his duel disk. "I play premature burial! I sacrifice 800 life points to revive my Blue Eyes!" The graveyard slot on his duel disk withdrew the Blue Eyes and put it to the field. Then the hologram projection of the graveyard opening and Blue Eyes came right out of it like it was unarmed and it roared at it's opponent. "Next I play Riryoku! I'll cut your monster's attack in half and use it to make my Blue Eyes stronger!" (4900/3000) The monster's dark power was being drained away and the Blue Eyes was covered in a huge light, ready for battle. "Blue Eyes! Attack! Horrible Burst Stream!" Blue Eyes charged it's great lightning blast and then fired from it's mouth. It was a colossal force heading straight for the monster and immediately disappeared from such strong light.

Phantom Renegade: 0

CIH: 3

Seto Kaiba: 2400

CIH: 2

"Heh, you're no match for me. Now get the hell out of here before I become even angrier." Kaiba yelled to his opponent after their duel disks shut off from such a humiliating defeat. The phantom wasn't even phased of losing the game, he just laughed and he took a card out of his pocket and threw it to Kaiba.

"I was only testing you Kaiba. So, I wasn't going full power on you. Now, take The God of Obelisk, my boss wishes to see it's mighty power in the up coming tournament. I'm sure your rival will receive the invitation in the American Duelist Games. Until then Kaiba! Farewell!" He took a smoke bomb from his pocket and threw it to the ground and smoke appeared everywhere as the phantom disappeared. Kaiba looked a bit intrigued by the card he received but he had no idea who wanted these God monsters.

"Well Mokuba, it seems that whoever invited us for this tournament will be in for a huge surprise. Giving me Obelisk will be the boss's greatest mistake." Both Mokuba and Kaiba headed back inside. What the phantom has told him, could it be true that someone else wanted the Egyptian God Card? If so, then who could it possibly be? Then, there's the Phantom Renegade, no one knows his identity, and yet he works for whoever wants the God cards. What is his true purpose?

Supersonic11: This might be a little short I know. The duel was pretty quick too. Kaiba sure knows how to beatdown someone fast.

Seto Kaiba: Yes I know, my skills are superior…

Supersonic11: Don't get too cocky buddy…

Seto Kaiba: BLUE EYES! HORRIBLE BURST STREAM! –summons his Blue Eyes and attacks the author-

Supersonic11: Um…gotta go! Hopefully I'll update more often!


	3. Chapter 3

Supersonic11: SURPRISE! I'm back aren't I?

Bakura: I'm not surprised at all…

Supersonic11: You know, I'll could kill you right now…

Bakura: Go ahead! Or my name isn't Touzouku Bakura!

Supersonic11: You are Touzouku Bakura…

Bakura: Oh. O.o

Supersonic11: Now for the exciting part. Chapter 3 is up and the explanation of the tournament shall be written.

Chapter 3: Invitation. America is the Goal!

The sun was about to rise in the town of Domino. Such crazy events had happened, the phantom striking and his missions succeeded. First he found Yugi and proposed an offer to giving Osiris to Yugi. Then he visited Seto Kaiba, a strong but ruthless being who cares mostly for himself. He also gave the proposal to give God of Obelisk to him. The question is; who will hold the Sun God Ra?

Yugi woke up from his slumber. The millennium puzzle was sitting on the table next to his bed. The sun had shined its rays on it lighting up one side of the puzzle and the other in shadow. The alarm clocked buzzed loudly next to Yugi and at that sound, Yugi tossed and turned in his bed not really wanting to wake up. He reached his hand over and shut the alarm clock off and got up out of bed.

"Geez, another school day." He sighed and went got out his school uniform that he wears on the daily basis. He went to do his usual morning rituals and then got changed to his uniform. A white t-shirt, and a blue button up shirt and blue jeans, the usual school uniform boys had to wear. He took his millennium puzzle and hung it around his neck running downstairs to see his grampa.

"Mornin' Grampa!" Herushed grabbing his bookbag and a piece of toast on the way out the his grampa had prepared. He looked to his grandson and smiled and handed him an envelope.

"Ah! Yugi. This came for you. It's some type of invitation. You should read what it's about." His grandpa gave him the letter and Yugi took it rushing out of the door and on his way to school. He seen his friends as he ran up to them calling out.

"Hey! Guys!" His legs carried him fast, his friends were walking and they turned to him.

"Hey Yuge. What's up?" The blonde haired boy, Joey, looked back with a smile and so did his other friends.

"Hey Yugi, let's not be late for class again. Okay?" The brunette girl, Tea (I know, I forgot how to do the apostrophe on the e) looked to him also smiling sweetly.

"Yeah Yuge, we might get detention if we're late again." The boy with the brown, singled spiked hair stared to his short friend. Trstian was a nice fellow towards Yuge, like Yugi, he wanted to toughen him up.

"I'll try to wake up earlier. Hehehe…" Yugi laughed lightly and smiled back to his friends as they walked inside of the school building, hearing the school bell ring once again.

It was lunchtime and all of Yugi's friends were sitting at the round lunch table together with their food. Yugi took the envelope out of his book bag, presenting it to his friends.

"I got some kind of weird invitation to the United States. My grampa gave it to me this morning." Yugi was scratching his head looking at the invitation and Joey who also took out his invitation showed it to his friends around the table.

"Yeah, I got one too. I guess it's because of Battle City." Joey shrugged his shoulders but he grinned as he felt excitement. "Well, I don't care how I got it because I'm going to win this tournament game! So watch out Yugi!" He laughed along with his friends and Yugi gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, but the thing is that it set one an adventure kind of." Yugi read the directions and rules on the card and it read as followed:

Amercian Duelist Games: Rules

All participants must have a deck consisting of at least 40 cards.

Participants with invitation are only allowed to participate.

All duels will start with 8000 life points.

Participants must earn a total of 10 winners badge at each major city listed below by defeating the leader in each city.

New York City

Philadelphia

Atlanta

Miami

Chicago

Dallas

Las Vegas

Los Angeles

Seattle

Honolulu

Only a total of 16 finalists will participate in final rounds of the tournament.

"Wow, the rules seem to be pretty difficuly here Yuge, but don't worry, we will battle in the finals. You can mark my words." Joey nodded to Yugi and he also nodded to his friend. Tea looked to their friends and spoke.

"We'll follow and cheer for you guys. Good luck to you both." Tea smiled and both Yugi and Joey nodded and Tristian gave a thumbs up.

"Don't disappoint us. The both of you." Tristian was pretty confident that both of his friends will most likely succeed. Then, a white spikey haired boy, was near the lunch table over hearing the conversation. He had a faint smile on his face and he was very nervous giving Yugi his invitation too.

"Um…I too was invitated to that tournament. I don't feel like I'll do too good." He laughed nervous and Yugi's friends around the table were shocked. The boy's name was Ryou Bakura. He was a gentle soul who was always kind to everyone. He had the highest grades in the class.

"What?! But how did you get one Ryou?!" Yugi's eyes widened, he had an idea who had that kind of dueling ability to make Ryou be invited to the tournament.

'Maybe the dark spirit is planning something. Don't you think pharaoh?' Yugi spoke to his alter ego within his millennium puzzle and the spirit appeared right beside him within his mind.

'I don't know Yugi. But you do have a point. The millennium ring is still binded to his soul and it's power will not lift. The other items are still out there and we still have our puzzle, and the millennium necklace and rod Marik and Ishizu gave us.' Yami seemed very serious about the situation. He disliked that fact that Ryou was invited to this tournament and it was going to get even weirder. The thought about the phantom renegade made him wonder even more. He was working for someone but it was uncertain.

"We should have fun Ryou. It's only a game." Ryou scratched the back of his head all nervously and he pulled up a chair and sat down with his friends all giving him skeptic looks. Just then, a boy with black long raven hair, sat down next to them and he had a gentle smile on his face.

"Hi everyone." He nodded to everyone. It was the new student, Haku Agata. He had light midnight blue eyes, staring to the people around the table. "So, you to also received an invitation to the American Duelist Games?" Haku spoke clearly in a clam manner.

"Yeah, I heard there will be some skilled duelists entering. Did you receive and invite too Haku?" Yugi asked and Haku gave Yugi an ivitation to the game as well. Everyone around the table were a bit surprised. None of them really have seen Haku duel nor they knew the fact that he was good. Unknown to all, he is the really criminal that hides behind the mask.

"Well, I have been in some local tournaments I guess. They must have seen my record or something." Haku laughed a little nervously, his fellow students around him looked at him weird but they all went back to eating their lunch. Joey was the only one at the table who broke the silence.

"Heh, but then when we met, you gotta get through me and Yugi. And let me tell ya, we won't go easy on ya." Joey gestures to Haku with his his left hand on his bicep showing off his toughness. People laughing around the table and having fun.

"There he goes again. He's bragging thinking that he is number one. All bow to Joey the great." Tristian spoke in a sarcastic tone of voice and Joey looked to his friend's way glaring daggers at him.

"What did ya say? I'll slug ya!" Joey reaches across the table putting his friend in a headlock and Tristian trying to escape. The whole cafeteria looked to their way watching the whole scene of them fighting.

"Okay, calm down you guys. No need to make a scene right?" Tea said stating to the two best friends fighting each other playful. Everyone laughed and was having fun just enjoying the argument.

"Just don't hurt yourselves." Yugi just smiled and then the new boy sitting next to him looked to the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"Hey Yugi. What's that around your neck? I really didn't get the chance to ask about it yesturday." Haku stared at the millennium puzzle as if he didn't know what it was really.

"Oh this? It's an old artifact my grandpa gave to me. It was really in pieces when I first got it. It took me over several days just to solve but I didn't give up. Quite challenging if you ask me." Yugi laughed, a little nervous but he calmed down. Haku nodded and the other boy sitting next to him, Ryou Bakura, looked to Yugi's millennium puzzle. The voice within his head, thought to himself in private.

'That boy? Could he be after the millennium puzzle as well?' The dark spirit didn't like the fact that Haku asked such a question. 'I will protect Yugi from losing the millennium puzzle. Then, it shall be in my grasp afterwards.'

The bell had rung and lunch was over as all of the students scattered after throwing their lunch away into the trash leaving to complete the day.

"Well Haku, time to go to class. See ya later!" Yugi waved to his friend Haku walking off with his other friends. Haku nodded and seen Yugi off into the distance. Then, Haku's phone vibrated in his pocket, he reached in and looked to the number and accepted the call while no one looks.

"Why are you calling around this time?" Haku sounded a bit more serious hearing his boss's voice on the other line.

"You've delivered the message right?" The female's voice on the other line spoke to her employee.

"Yes. Yugi is competing in the American Tournament. I assure you he will be a finalist." Haku nodded and awaited his boss's answer.

"Good. Then the ten leaders shall await for his presence and test his skill to see if he is ready." The woman hung up the phone and she sat back in her chair. She was located across the Pacific Ocean in the country in which the tournament was located. It was in a major city in California, which was across the Golden Gate Bridge. San Francisco, was the office of Van Damm Industries located. The woman had blonde hair tied in a bun with brown eyes, 6'0, and a grayish office suit for women with a short skirt. A smile appeared on her lips looking to the card in which was delivered to her just recently. "So, the Sun God Ra is that powerful. I ponder its abilities. I heard that it's in a different language but I don't see it." She looked carefully at the card looking for any contents on it. It only displayed its unknown attack and defense points and nothing else.

"Vega! When is the tournament supposed to start?" Another female had barged in the room, she wore glasses and she was only 5'5. She had short brown hair in which came to her shoulder. She had blue eyes in which was fixed on her boss. She was holding a clip board with the name of duelists in the tournament.

"The games will start tomorrow Shina. We need to be on top of our rival companies like Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. I know Kaiba has an Amercian branch. And I know where his branch company is located. Kaiba will accept the duelist invitation and he will play by my rules." Vega Van Damm, the CEO of Van Damm Industries, spun her chair towards the window looking outside with grin. In her thought, by tomorrow, the whole city will be flocked with duelists. Vann Damm Industries is a computer technology company trying to rival Kaiba Corp's techonolgy and Industrial Illusion. "Shina, I shall appoint you to be the leader of the Los Angeles duel area. Make sure you duel Kaiba and defeat him as well."

"Yes ma'am!" Shina Long, an assistant of Vega who was willing to do anything for her boss. She wasn't really much of a duelist but her orders were orders and she must defeat the badge of Los Angeles. "What about the Phantom Renegade?"

"He's still on our side. As long as we hold what he wants, he'll remain on our side." Vega snickered to herself and turned her chair around looking to Shina and spoke. "Don't worry about him Shina. We'll worry about his situation later. As long as he did our job." Shina nodded and then, the phone rang on Vega's desk. She looked to the phone and picked it up speaking. "Hello…?"

The final bell rang and everyone had headed out of the school preparing vacation. This tournament was going to be big and also the biggest talk of the city. Yugi looked to his friend pondering to himself about the masked person and he spoke.

"Guys. Have you heard of the 'Phantom Renegade?'" He asked looking kind of worried. His friends gave him a look as if he had no idea what he is talking about.

"Sorry Yuge, never heard of the guy. What about him?" Joey looked to his little friend and Yugi took out only Saint Dragon – God of Osiris from his pocket.

"Look at this. This is the only Egyptian God Card I'm left with last night. Some masked figure took two of my Egyptian God Cards after defeating him in a duel. What did he need them for?" Yugi put the card god suggesting that he should protect it from anyone else that might be after it.

"Whoever that masked freak is, he won't get away with it." Tea clenched he fist looking to Yugi and he nodded to her, still thinking about the many things. "We'll all go to the opening ceremonies of that tournament. You said in class that it's tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, but the thing is that everyone starts in a certain area. So, Joey will be in a different place than me. Who knows when we'll meet along the way." The rest of his friends agreed with Yugi all looking to each other. After walking but so far, everyone had left to go in their own direction. Yugi was walking to his house and he entered seeing his grandpa preparing dinner. "Grandpa! I'm home!"

"Ah. Welcome home Yugi. How was your day? Did you see anyone else competing in that American Tournament?" His grandpa asked quite curiously and Yugi responded.

"I learned Haku and Joey were both invited to the duelist tournament. I guess that means I have to better myself. Mostly it's because I need to get the Egyptian God Cards back." Yugi looked to his grandpa seriously and his grandpa was shocked.

"The God cards stolen?! Who could have done such a thing? How will you get them back?!" His grandpa was very confused about the situation but Yugi wasn't too sure.

"I don't know but whoever has done it, I will get them back, no matter what!" Yugi declared and he went upstairs to his room. His grandpa looked from behind and went back to what he was doing. Yugi sat on his bed and layed down sighing. His parter Yami formed an astro form next to his partner sitting on the bed.

'This masked man Yugi, we can't let him get away. The Egyptian Gods are important to uncover my memories.' Yami spoke in a usual serious manner. Both of them knew that the Egyptian Gods were the key to uncovering the pharaoh's memories.

'I know, but how can we find him if we have no idea where he will strike?' Yugi posed a good point but then an idea came to his partner.

'I know that he will be in this tournament overseeing everything. I know he has the Egyptian Gods in his possession. I don't think he has such power to even control them.' Yami sighed and he stared to Yugi's deck that reseted on a desk across from Yugi's bed. They knew what must be done and they have to do. What will become of the Egyptian God cards? Who is on the phone with a boss of a very important company? What is it that Vega is holding that makes the phantom renegade work for her? The day is done for now, everyone rests to prepare for the next day.

Supersonic11: That is the end of the chapter folks. What did ya think?

Bakura: I finally get my chance! Yesh! –pumps his fist in the air-

Supersonic11: ;

Bakura: Heh! I win!

Supersonic11: I'm the author dammit and I have the power to kill you in my story!

Bakura: -gulps- o.o;

Supersonic11: Hope all of you like it. Until next chapter! BYE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Supersonic11: Well folks, I'm back again with the fourth chapter

Supersonic11: Well folks, I'm back again with the fourth chapter.

Bakura: Thank Ra! I was wondering when!

Supersonic11: Anyways, I know it's quite a while since I really wrote into this story but the stories I read online give me inspiration.

Bakura: Inspiration my ass!

Supersonic11: -chokes Yami Bakura- ANYWAYS! I now present to you chapter four.

Chapter 4: Duel of Freedom

"Ah. So the American Duelist Games have begun I see." A manlier voice was heard on the phone. Shina sounded a bit surprised when she recognized whose voice it was.

"Pegasus J. Crawford! Is that really you?" She couldn't believe her ears that she was really speaking to the creator of duel monsters herself. The taller blonde walked over and took the phone from her lesser associate.

"Well, if it isn't the creator of duel monsters. What brings your services?" Vega had a stern look on her face and she didn't let anything that Pegasus said disturb her posture.

"I call to wish you good luck for the tournament. I will be expecting big things by time the finals come around." Pegasus sounded a cheery as usual and he didn't expect anything less. Then his voice lowered and became a bit more serious. "I will be watching you. I know Kaiba-boy and Yugi-boy will be participating, won't they?"

"Yugi is participating but I know not if Kaiba will. I assure you Mr. Pegasus, this tournament will go by just fine," A small grin appeared on her face but unbeknownst to Pegasus, things will continue to heat it.

"Have fun. Until we chat again Ms. Van Damm," And with that, Pegasus hangs up and folds his hands. He sighed to himself not liking what Van Damm could be planning. "It's been sometime since I lost my millennium eye, but I sense danger up ahead. Prepare yourselves, Yugi-boy, Kaiba-boy."

"So, any ideas to how we each get to our destinations?" Joey brought up a good question since now they have arrived at the Domino City Airport. Yugi and his friends each brought a bag with some clothing and necessities.

"I've looked at the invitation and it tells us which plane to get on. It says that each one is marked from A to J. See, look here," Yugi showed his invitation to Joey.

A – New York City

B – Philadelphia

C – Atlanta

D – Miami

E – Chicago

F – Dallas

G – Las Vegas

H – Los Angeles

I – Seattle

J – Hawaii

"Eh?! I have flight letter D. At least I got Miami! Woo hoo! It's summer in America and I can't wait to see the girls in the bikinis!" Drool falls out of Joey's mouth, followed by Tristian who was also dreaming. Tea cracks her knuckles and knocks both of the top of their heads.

"Will you two stop day dreaming! Sheesh…such perverts. And you Joey, you have to focus!" She yelled into his ear and he was irritated.

"Geez, I'm trying but it's so hard," Joey replied, couldn't help but daydream about being in America. Yugi bumped in on the conversation chaging the topic.

"Well, I have A. So I guess I'll be in New York huh? Well, good luck Joey and let's meet in the finals," Yugi nodded and Tea went along with him to their designated flight and so did Joey with Tristian following him to their designated flight.

All the duelists have boarded their designated plane. The planed took off at different times and Yugi's plane was already in the air crossing the Pacific. There were quite a bit of duelists on board, some of them preparing their decks. Yugi sighed. He was sitting next to Tea and she looked over to him and asked.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Her eyes showed a bit of concern but Yugi shook his head and smiled.

"It's nothing, Tea. It's just that, with so many duelist, I know they're after me. Ever since I won Battle City, so many people are surrounding me," He sighed and he noticed a few figures were looking directly at him. "Remember the time when Anubis possessed Kaiba and force us into dueling each other? As long as I have the millennium puzzle, more and more enemies will try to take my millennium puzzle."

"Yeah, but you also have the millennium items Marik and Ishizu gave you after Battle City," Tea was very concerned for her little friend. She sighed and she looked at his millennium puzzle. "Don't forget we have to recover the spirit's memories. We have to do every and anything we can to help." Frowning, she looked away from Yugi's gaze but a small smile formed on Yugi's lips.

"Ever since Battle City, I've promised to help him. Don't worry Tea, we'll get the God cards back and recover the spirit's memories. That's a promise." Yugi gave the reassuring thumbs up and Tea sighed but a small smile appeared on his lips trusting Yugi's word.

Hours have passed, nearly over 20 hours passed until they reached the United States. Their plane left around 10pm and the plane finally made in New York City at JFK airport around 9pm. Yugi looked out of the window and seen the beautiful lights of Manhattan and looked over to Tea who was asleep.

"Tea! Wake up! We made it!" Yugi nudged Tea and her eyes slowly opened. She looked over to where Yugi was looking and she noticed the lights.

"Wow! This is like, a dream come true." She stared in awe until the flight attendant told them that they have reached their destination. They took all of their belongings and walked out of the airport. Yugi took out the guidebook that was given to all the duelists in the tournament to find where the gyms were located.

"Alright then, the first gym is located at the statue of liberty. Alright…so how do we get there?" Confused, Yugi scratched his head looking at the guidebook. As they were walking to the outside exit he noticed a subway map. The subway map displayed all the routes of all the subway lines

"Well, it seems we have to take this subway stop to this one I guess," Tea pointed out on the map. Both were confused but it seems like it was decided that they had to take the subway.

An hour several minutes later they arrived at the Ground Zero site. Walking past the site, they were heading towards the Statue of Liberty's direction. They reached the harbor and took the ferry to cross the Hudson to Liberty Island.

"Wow, I can't believe it! New York City! I mean we're actually in New York City. And we're going to see the Statue of Liberty. This must be the coolest thing ever."

Tea was in awe as she stared at the statue and they over to Manhattan Island and she thought to herself. 'This is where all my dreams will come true. I hope I get to come back again,'

"I wonder if the leader is here. The guidebook says the gym is located within the Statue of Liberty. It's odd that I don't see a gym around here." Yugi looked to the American Duelist guidebook trying to find the gym's location in which didn't make any sense to him. He sighed as their boat arrived at their location. There wasn't too many people on the island but now was the time to ask around. He seen a security guard walking around the island and he asked, "Excuse me, do you know where the duelist leader is?"

"Ah, you must be a participant in the duelist games. I don't think he is here. He might be in Time Square. It's where he usually hangs around at night. His name is Benjamin Banner. He always wears this patriotic cape around his neck like he's a super hero or something," the security guard sighed and he gave them a reassuring smile.

"Um…thank you for helping us." Yugi bowed and Tea followed afterward. Both of them headed back to the fairy seeing as the leader was not around.

About another hour has passed, and it was midnight. Yugi and Tea were back on the Manhattan streets and were now heading in the direction of Time Square.

"Let's find a hotel to stay for tonight. It's getting quite late." Yugi yawned and then Anzu noticed the bright lights and the amount of advertising going around. They out of the distance a teenage boy with a patriotic cape around his neck. He had on jeans and black shirt with a Superman's "S" in silver. He had spikey brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a duel disk on his left arm and he gasped in surprise.

"Can it be? Do I see the legendary duelist in front of my eyes?!" He ran over as fast as he can and he'd taken Yugi by surprise being very close to him. He noted the duel disk on Yugi's arm seeing he was competing too. "You're him! Yugi Mouto from Domino City! The world's number one duelist! What bring you here?!" He shook Yugi's hand wildly and Yugi was more frightened than ever but this is his opponent.

"Um…yeah. I guess. Anyways, are you Benjamin Banner?" Yugi stared to his opponent and his opponent was dramatically surprised.

"Oh my god! I seriously forgot to introduce myself," Ben scratched his head and then he got into a pose serious pose. "I am the deliverer of justice. The one who rids the earth of evil! I am Benjamin Banner, the super hero of the world!" He stood tall and pointed towards the sky in a pose and Yugi and Tea weren't paying attention. Instead, they were whispering to each other.

"I think Americans watch too many of those 'American Cartoons'," Tea pointed out as she whispered to Yugi. Yugi agreed ever more frightened.

"Um…yeah. But he is the leader, so I have no choice but to go through with this," He sighed until he was interrupted by Ben.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I know you came here for a duel. And I will duel you Yugi. Before we begin there are a few rules," Ben turned on his duel disk and loaded his deck inside. He folded his arms and continued explaining. "First, the challenger has the right to choose who goes first. Second, we will start out with 8000 life points but you duel disk does not have that memory installed. So, use this card to install it. It goes into the field spell zone of your duel disk. Finally, if you manage to defeat me, I will give you this badge and a rare card. Lose…well; you have to give up a rare card. Got it?"

"Yeah. I understand." Yugi walked over and took the card from Ben and turned his duel disk on. He put the card in the field card zone of his duel disk and the life point counter lit up to 8000 instead of 4000.

"Oh yeah, normally were would have to do battle in the gym but I'll make an exception here. So, are you ready?" Ben smirked and drew his first 5 cards and Yugi did the same.

"I'm ready!" Yugi walked over on the opposite side of Ben. Some people were still walking about at this time and they noticed a duel going on in Time Square. The ABC news station on the side noticed the duel going on the put it on the big camera on the big screen TV that was behind Ben.

"DUEL!"

Yugi Mouto – 8000

CIH (cards in hand. For those who don't know) – 5

Ben Banner – 8000

CIH – 5

"I'll go first! Draw!" Yugi drew his first card and he played it on the monster slot of his duel disk. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode! (L:4 1500/1600) My turn ends!"

"My turn! Draw!" Ben drew his first card and a grin appeared on his face. "Alright. I summon Element Hero Sparkman in attack mode. (L: 4 1600/1400) Attack Queen's Knight with Spark Flash!" A human like figure appears wearing a metallic armor all over his body. He has orbs of light on his arms and shoulders that produced electricity throughout his body. Putting his hands together he created an orb of electricity and shot it towards the female knight trying to defend with her shield. Her shield failed and she was shocked with volts of electricity throughout her body, screaming in pain. She fell over and disappeared from the field.

Yugi Mouto – 7900

CIH – 5

Ben Banner – 8000

CIH - 5

"Element Hero? I never heard of cards like those," Puzzle, Yugi looked at the new monster skeptically. He didn't know what to make of this situation but he had to do his best.

"Come on Yugi! You can do it!" Tea cheered on loudly and the crowd was whispering amongst each other.

"Is that the legendary world champion Yugi Mouto? In person?!" A kid whispers to another and it continues but the older generation didn't seem to know what was going on.

"What is going on this late? Isn't there a curfew for you punk kids?" An older man spoke who seemed to be a businessman. One of the kids responded the man's dispute.

"This is an official duel monsters game! And that's Yugi Mouto, World Duel Monsters Champion! You adults know nothing about him!" The kid retorted and he kept watching the duel.

"Be careful Yugi, you know this won't be an ordinary game," the spirit appeared in astro form next to his counterpart observing the game.

'I know. I haven't seen this type of deck before," he sighed and he kept concentration on the duel.

"I set two magic/trap cards faced down. My turn is over." Ben inserted two cards into the magic/trap card zone of his duel disk and signaled the end of his turn.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Yugi added the new card he drew to his hand. He smiled as he was ready to make his move. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician! (L: 4 1900/1700) Then I play the equipment magic card Magic Formula! It will raise my magician's attack points by 500 (2400/1700)," A spell caster appeared in dark clothing and he had three dark orbs on his upper body armor. One of them shined as a magical book appeared in front of his and he skimmed through the pages learning new spells. "Attack Skilled Dark Magician, Burning Dark Magic!" The magician pointed his staffed and fired a black energy sphere towards Sparkman. He tried to escape the blast but it was too late as he was hit and his whole body was burning until he fell.

Yugi Mouto – 7900

CIH – 4

Ben Banner – 7200

CIH – 3

"I activate my trap card! Hero Signal!" Ben pushed a button on his duel disk and one of his faced down cards raised up and it materialized. There was a light that was pointed in the sky and it had the letter "H". "If a monster is destroyed by battle, Hero Signal allows me to special summon one Element Hero monster whose level is 4 or lower from my deck or hand. I will special summon from my deck," Ben removed his deck from his duel disk and placed it on his field. "I choose to summon Element Hero Clayman in defense mode. (800/2000)." A warrior whose body is made of rock hard clay appeared to the field kneeling down and crossing his arms defending.

"Before I end my turn, I set one magic/trap card faced down. Turn end!" Yugi placed the card in the magic/trap zone and waited patiently for his opponent.

"Alright now! I draw! I play Cost Down. I discard one card from my hand to decrease the levels of all monsters in my hand by two levels so I can summon this!" Ben selected a card from his hand, which was his Element Hero Featherman to the graveyard slot of his duel disk. He placed the monster on the field after discarding the card, leaving him with one card in his hand left. "Come! Elemental Hero Neos! (L: 7 2500/2000)" A alien monster descended from the skies and struck down. He was very masculine and had huge muscles. He was ready to take on anything. "Neos! Attack his Skilled Dark Magician!" The bulky alien took off in the skies flexing his biceps and the diving down to take the magician down in one blow until…

"I activate my Magic Cylinders! It negates your attack and it cause direct damage equal to the attack of your monster!" After pushing the button on his duel disk, Yugi smiled and watched as two cylinders with a question mark on them sucked Neos in before reaching his monster. Then the other cylinder ejected Neos and his attack struck Ben in the chest and knocked him down.

Yugi Mouto- 7900

CIH – 3

Ben Banner – 4700

CIH – 1

"Geez…your no pushover," Ben staggered to his feet but he had a confident smile. "Before my turn ends, I activate my Skyscraper field magic card!" Ben opened the field zone of his duel disk and placed the card inside. The holograms did their job and more building started appearing before them. A taller building, then spawned, which was taller than the Empire State Building, spawned behind Ben. "Turn end."

"It's my turn! Draw!" Yugi drew his card and smiled as all three orbs of light on the magician lit up brightly. "Since three magic cards have been activated, my magician now has three spell counters. It's effect allows me to sacrifice my magician when it has three spell counters on it, to special summon my Dark Magician (L: 7 2500/2100) from my deck or hand to the field!" The magician obliged to the sacrifice disappearing as the dark lights over took him and then reappearing was the dark magician. "Next, I'll activate my Offerings to the Doom to destroy your Neos!" As soon as the card was played, a portal to the underworld opened underneathe Neos and the chains grabbed hold of him. He tried to resist but to no avail, the chains pulled him underneath. "Now, I'll summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode! (L: 4 1400/1000) Now, both of my monsters attack directly!"

Both monster did as they were told and the Dark Magician pointed his staff at Ben and sent a shockwave a dark energy as Ben and the teen feel to one knee as his life points reduced to 2200. Then Celtic Guardian rushed in with his broad sword and jumped in the air the slashed at Ben. His life points drops even lower until the numbers were flashing red.

Yugi Mouto – 7900

CIH – 2

Ben Banner – 800

CIH – 0

"Before my turn ends, I will set one magic/trap card faced down," After doing so, Yugi signaled the end of his turn.

"Oh man! No wonder why they call you 'Duel King'. It's my turn, draw!" Ben smiled. Seeming that he drew the card he needed. "First I play the magic card Card of Demise. Since I have no cards in my hand, I can draw five new cards. But, in five turns, I must discard all cards in my hand to the graveyard," Ben looked in his hand and played another card in the magic/trap zone of his duel disk and discarded two other cards. "I play Polymerization! I fuse together my Element Hero Featherman and Element Hero Burst Lady to summon Element Hero Flame Wingman!" (L: 6 2100/1200)

The two monsters, one was a human/bird hybrid without a beak and a woman who had red over body and long raven hair flew to the sky and disappeared. The skys roared with thunder and lightning and soon, the new monster appeared at the top of the taller building folding his arms. It had a green masculine body with the exception of having a red dragon for an arm on its right arm and a dragon tail. Also, it had a white-feathered wing on the left side of its back. It flew all the way down at great speed to Ben's side of the field.

"I'm not done yet Yugi. I summon Element Hero Stratos (L: 4 1800/300) in attack mode!" Another hero monster appear and his body was all blue and upper armor. It had wind turbines attacked to his back allowing him to fly at high speeds. "When my monster is normally summoned successfully I can activate two of its effects. One allows me to destroy magic or traps depending on the number of Element Hero or Destiny Heros on the field. Stratos is excluded from the count. The other allows me to add an Element Hero or Destiny hero from my deck to my hand. So, I activate the first effect since I have my Element Hero Flame Wingman on the field. Activate!" Ben pointed to Yugi's faced down card and Stratos flew high in the air and came down and a high speed to destroy Yugi's faced down Mirror Force. "Now that's out of the way, Flame Wingman, attack Dark Magician!"

"Wait a minute! My Dark Magician would destroy your Flame Wingman," Yugi shouted but at the same time, he was confused about his opponent's tactics and Ben grinned.

"You forgot my Skyscraper field card? As long as the monster has Element Hero in its name and its attack points are lower than your monster's, it gains 1000 attack points during the damage step. So, I believe you're the one losing life points," Ben signaled for the attack of his monster and Flame Wingman aimed the mouth of his dragon arm towards the Dark Magician and fire a blast of flames. The flames engulfed the magician quickly and then targeted Yugi. The flames over took Yugi's body and the lift point count decreased more after deducting the damage.

Yugi Mouto – 4800

CIH – 1

Ben Banner – 800

CIH – 1

"What the? I lost more life points? But how?" Yugi was even more confused at the whole situation.

"That's my Flame Wingman's effect. Whenever it successfully destroys a monster as a result of battle, it will inflict damage equal to the attack points of your monster," Ben's grin widened and then declared for his other monster to attack. "Stratos! Attack Celtic Guardian!" Stratos flew over to the warrior elf and threw and strong punch the warrior's face and he fell to the ground and shattered.

Yugi Mouto – 4400

CIH – 1

Ben Banner – 800

CIH – 1

'This duelist has a strong deck. I've never seen anything like it,' the spirit said amazed and kept observing the duel. Yugi ignored the comment and kept focus on the duel.

"Come on Yugi! You can beat this 'Superhero Boy'!" Tea cheered Yugi on and she was worried for him that he was in a predicament. Then, Tea noticed out of the corner of her eye that there was a cameraman and a female reporter talking into a microphone.

"We're here live in Manhattan watching a duel monster game involving two great duelists. One of the duelists is the legendary duel king, Yugi Mouto of Domino City. He was the winner of the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments. Also, he is known to be the duelist with the infamous 'Egyptian God Cards'. We're here today watching an official American Duelist Games duel. Does Yugi have what it takes to win or will the Americans prevail?" The reporter glanced over at the duel and she seemed to have interest in Yugi as she stared at him. Tea watched the reporter carefully, disliking the glance of the reporter.

"Before I end my turn, I play the quick-play magic card Emergency Provisions. I can send magic or trap cards to the graveyard to increase my life points by 1000. I still have a faced down card from the first turn Yugi, but its useless now. I'll destroy it to increase my life points," Ben removed the card from his magic/trap zone and sent it to the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "Turn end!"

Yugi Mouto – 4400

CIH – 1

Ben Banner – 1800

CIH - 0

"My turn! Draw!" Yugi drew a card and he was displeased at what he drew but he had to make due with it. "I set one monster faced down defense mode and end my turn."

"Yes! I get the pleasure of defeating the legendary duelist! Now Flame Wingman, attack his faced down monster!" After Ben drew his card he declared his monster to attack. Flame Wingman shot another wave of flames and it was sent to the faced down monster, revealing it to be the Mystic Elf (L: 3 800/2000). She was engulfed in the flames quickly and she was no longer there. "Now Stratos, attack Yugi directly!" Stratos flew towards Yugi and gave him a blow to the gut. The wave of the hit sent feedback on Yugi's body as he was knocked down.

Yugi Mouto – 2600

CIH – 1

Ben Banner – 1800

CIH – 1

"Geez…this isn't good…" Yugi staggered to his feet and remained poised and ready for anything.

"Alright now! My turn is over. This may be your last turn Yugi. Better not disappoint me," Ben was having too much fun and he had a big smile on his face feeling the excitement of the game.

"I draw! I play the equipment magic card Premature Burial! I sacrifice 800 life points to special summon my Dark Magician from the graveyard." A dark portal opened beneath the ground and the Dark Magician shot out and he was quite angry from being beaten. "Next, I play the magic card Dark Magic Attack!"

"Isn't that your magician's attack? I never heard of that card," Ben interrupted and he had a confused expression and Yugi responded with a smile.

"Simple, as long as I have my Dark Magician, it destroys all magic and trap cards on the field. More importantly your Skyscraper!" The magician pointed his staff in the air and his staff was producing dark waves an energy continuous shot through the city, destroying the holographic skyscrapers that covered the surrounding city.

"As expected from the 'Duel King'! I like it! I like it!" Ben kept watching Yugi's move and Yugi continued.

"It's still my turn, and now I move onto the attack. Dark Magician, attack Stratos with Dark Magic!" Dark Magician then pointed his staff at Stratos and fires a dark energy blast towards Stratos and he was struck in the chest and shattered.

Yugi Mouto – 1800

CIH – 0

Ben Banner – 1100

CIH – 1

"My turn ends." Yugi signaled for the end of his turn and his opponent drew his card starting his.

"Alright Yugi. No holding back! It's my turn! I play my Premature Burial to revive Element Hero Neos!" Ben's life points reduced to 300 and then the masculine alien monster reappeared to the field ready for battle. "Both of our monsters have equal attack points now. It all comes down to tactics. I set one magic/trap card faced down. Turn end!"

Yugi Mouto – 1800

CIH – 0

Ben Banner – 300

CIH – 0

"It's my turn! Draw! I play Card of Sanctity! It allows us to draw until we have exactly 6 cards in our hands," after playing the card, both of them drew six cards. Yugi smiled as if he had the winning strategy. "First I play one magic/trap cards faced down. Next, I'll activate my Rush Recklessly spell card. I increase my magician's attack points by 700 until the end of my turn. Dark Magician, attack!" The magician did as he was told and launched another dark sphere towards Neos.

"I activate my trap card, Justice for All! For each monster with Element Hero in its name, I can increase a monster on my side of the field with Element Hero in its name by 100 attack points. That makes eight Element Hero monsters in my graveyard. Just enough to destroy your Dark Magician!" Neos dodged the attack and his body glowed feeling the power of his comrades aiding him. He rushed towards the magician and punched in very hard and he was launched several feet away and disappeared from the field.

Yugi Mouto – 1700

CIH – 4

Ben Banner – 300

CIH – 6

Yugi sighed but he was still confident in his next move. "My turn is over," Yugi prepared himself for the worst of Ben's attack.

"Now it's my turn! Look out because the 'Duel King' is going to be dethroned!" Ben smiled happily drawing his card.

"Oh no. Yugi…" Tea frowned as she watched her friend stand there having to witness a huge upset.

"We are just witnessing the defeat of the great 'Duel King' Yugi Mouto. It seems like he will lose in front of a live audience. Is this it for the 'Duel King'?" The female reporter just kept watching in suspense and the cameraman angled to Ben who was about to make his final move.

"Now, I summon Element Hero Wildheart in attack mode (L: 4 1500/1600)." A muscular male appear who had various tattoos on his body. His body was tan as if he's been in the jungle. He had a sword that was made from a fang of a great beast and it was huge but he could handle it. "Oh, and Wildheart is not affected by any of your trap cards. Whatever your faced down card is, it won't work against my Wildheart."

"That maybe but my faced down card will affect your Neos! Activate Compulsory Evacuation Device! I return your Neos back to your hand now!" Yugi declared as a cannon appeared and sucked Neos inside. Then it fired Neos to the skies and space and he disappeared. Ben growled and he took the card from his duel disk and back to his hand.

"I still have my Wildheart to attack your life points directly!" Ben declared and the warrior unsheathed his sword and slashed at Yugi. He winced at the pain but he remained calm. His life dropped and the numbers on the duel disk turned red.

Yugi Mouto – 200

CIH – 4

Ben Banner – 300

CIH – 7

"Now, victory will be mine next turn. I'll set 3 magic/trap cards faced down and end my turn," Ben grinned knowing that he had a sure proof plan to beat Yugi and he drew his card.

"It's time to end this! I play Heavy Storm to destroy all magic/trap cards on the field," a huge gust storm swarmed and blew away all of Ben's faced down cards leaving him with just his Wildheart.

"Damn! This isn't good…" Ben panicked a little knowing that Yugi's wasn't finidhed yet.

"Next, I summon Magnet Warrior Beta (L: 4 1700/1600)!" Yugi placed the monster on his duel disk and it materialized into a robotic like monster with a magnet for a head and magnet arms. "Next, I play the equipment spell Horn of the Unicorn, increasing my monster's attack my 700 points. More than enough to wipe out your life points! Attack Beta!" A golden horn appeared on the monster's head and gave off an electric current. It used the electric current and sent over an electric blast to Wildheart as he was shocked severely and fell over. Ben's life points drop to 0 after the attack.

"Oh no! I've been defeated…looks like it's back to the drawing board," Ben frowned but the he smiled enjoying his time. "I had a lot of fun," Ben extended out his hand for a handshake from Yugi.

"Yeah. So did I." Yugi smiled and shook his opponent's hand in a friendly manner. The both of them laughed and Tea walked up to him with a smile.

"That was great duel you guys. I'm proud of you Yugi," Tea looked to her smaller companion and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Having fun is all that matters," Yugi nodded and Tea and Ben nodded in agreement and then Ben reached into his pocket and gave Yugi an item and a card.

"Ah, here Yugi. My Freedom Badge and my Neos card. You're gonna need those if your gonna come out a winner," He gave Yugi a thumbs up after Yugi accepted the badge and card. Then, the female reporter barged in on the conversation and pointed the microphone to Yugi.

"Yugi Mouto, how does it feel winning against the first leader of the American Duelist Games? Was it easy? Did you struggle?" She asked a serious of questions and continued on before Ben interrupted and took Yugi and Tea by the hand.

"If you follow me to my place, we'll escape these reporters," The trio ran quickly to the nearest subway to leave the reporters in the dust.

Out from a top of the one of the buildings, the Phantom Renegade smirked underneath the mask. He was spying on Yugi and his duel through binoculars. "Good job on passing the first test Yugi. The rest won't be easy…" He laughed a little and he disappeared suddenly before anyone found him.

"Damn! Why the hell are we losing sales?" Seto Kaiba yelled as he was in his office in the dark looking at his sales on the computer. "Someone is buying our shares and they're having a good success at it. If this keeps up, then Kaiba Corp will fall. Shit…" He sighed and he sat back in his chair. He looked at the Obelisk card on his desk and sighed. Little does Kaiba know that someone in the distance is watching him through a window.

"Target sighted. Now to move in for the kill," the boy grinned as he was in another building noticing Kaiba on his computer. "I'll make sure obtain the Blue Eyes White Dragons and Obelisk the Tormentor."

Supersonic11: Finally!! I AM DONE THIS CHAPTER!!

Yami Bakura: Then stop being lazy and do more knucklehead!!

Supersonic11: -ignores Bakura- Well, I am open to any and all critics. I need your help or an comments that might make this story a little better. Until then, see ya!! –disappears-


	5. Chapter 5

Supersonic11: Alright! Time to stop being lazy…-yawns-

Bakura: Great…another excuse. Do you have more? –perks a brow-

Supersonic11: Yeah! SHUT UP OR I'll ERASE YOU!

Bakura: -mumbles utter swear and Egyptian languages-

Supersonic11: Now, our feature presentation. –grins-

Chapter 5: Forbidden Tactics!

It was a dark, rainy night at the tall financial gaming corporation. Kaiba Corp was mainly dark within the empty building but a few workers were willing to work 3rd shift. Seto Kaiba was at his desk in his office looking at the end of today's stock figures. He scoffed at how KaibaCorp has lost big numbers.

"What the hell is going on? Everyday the company is losing money steadily. If this keeps up…no! Someone must be pulling a scam," Seto Kaiba hand his hands folded and he turned on the TV screen hanging a few feet from his desk.

"In lastest news, KaibaCorp has plummeted again by 2.5%, making the 4th straight day the KaibaCorp has lost funds. CEO Seto Kaiba has guaranteed that they will not be bought out by any rivaling companies. Investors say Kaiba is too aggressive and is taking evasive matters. Another technology giant Vann Dam Industries has gaind huge profits today and is up 3% from yesterday's slight tumble from 1.4%." In a quick response, Kaiba shut off the TV and sat in silence.

"Target sighted. Time to move in." The boy grinned and he pushed a button on a remote controller and something unusual happenes. The younger Kaiba whom was playing on another floor was playing his PS3 proudly. He was very into the game also having a bluetooth in his ear.

"In need help! Help!" He shouted as he was playing a shooting game seriously. He was completely focused in the game until the entire room darkened. "Huh? What just happened? Why did the power go out?" Mokuba sighed heavily and got up walking out of the room and heading for his brother's office. It was quite dark and he really couldn't see anything until, a mysterious figure snuck up behind the younger Kaiba and he went to work.

"Oh well. I'm finished for today," the older Kaiba raised up his office chair until a voice on the intercom interrupt.

"Hello there Seto Kaiba. If you're wondering what's going on, then I'll answer your question. Meet me on the heliport now!" after the transaction ended, Kaiba wasn't in a good mood and he sighed heavily.

"What the hell is going on?" Kaiba hurried and rused to the stairs since the elevators did not work at all. Minutes after ascending the stairs, Kaiba reached the top and he seen a spikey red haired teen with a ponytail. He wore a black trench coat, a dark red T-shirt and khaki pants.

"Greetings Mr. Kaiba. I've been expecting you," He had Mokuba by the collar and Kaiba glared at his opponent and was completely insulted.

"Mokuba! Put him down now or I'll…" Kaiba shouted at his opponent until he was interrupted.

"Or you'll do what? I have a proposition for you Kaiba. Duel me now. Win and I'll give you some vital information. Fail and you'll lose more than just your dear brother," the teen smirked and he threw Kaiba's little brother towards him and the older Kaiba caught his little brother.

"You pay for what you done to Mokuba! You'll regret ever crossing me…" Kaiba laid his unconscious brother on the ground and he stared at his opponent until a duel disk came at him and he caught it.

"Heh, don't hate me Kaiba. I'm only doing MY job. Are you ready?" the teen put a duel disk on his arm and it switched to duel mode and his deck was already ready. Kaiba took his deck out of his coat pocket and placed it inside of the duel disk.

"Fine! I'll win this duel for Mokuba and get rid of you!" angered, Kaiba drew his first 5 cards. His opponent across from him drew his first five cards also.

"DUEL!" Both players shouted and life points started at 8000.

??? – 8000

CIH – 5

Seto Kaiba – 8000

CIH(again for those that don't know. Means "Cards in Hand") – 5

"I'll go first and I'll summon Luster Dragon in attack mode! (L:4 1900/1600)." Kaiba placed the monster on his duel disk and it materialized to a flightless dragon that was a sapphire color. It growled at its opponent and it was ready to attack anytime. "Next, I set 2 magic/trap cards faced down! Turn end!" Two other faced down cards materialized behind the dragon. Kaiba's opponent seemed unfazed by the move.

"I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself, Mr. Kaiba. My name is Maxwell Rhodes. Pleasure to meet…" he was soon interrupted by his opponent who was impatient.

"Like I care. Hurry up with your turn already," Kaiba was getting impatient and he folded his arms in an insulting manner.

"Geez Kaiba. You're so heartless. Oh well. I'll draw and set one monster in defense mode. Turn end!" as soon as his opponent's turn ended, one of Kaiba's faced down cards raised up.

"Trap card activate! Dragon's Rage! As long as this card is on the field, any of my dragon type monsters that attacks a defense monster and the defense monster is destroyed, damage will be applied to your life points!" Kaiba declared loudly and then he drew a card from his deck. "I'm not done yet. I summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode! (L:4 1700/1650)" A sea warrior monster in aquatic armor appear before Kaiba.

"Hmm…very well Mr. Kaiba. Attack me if you dare," the teen grinned and watched as Kaiba began his onslaught.

"Luster Dragon, attack his faced down monster now! Sapphire Burst!" The dragon opened his mouth and a dark blue stream of energy blasted towards the faced down monster and it appeared to be a small, hairy fiend, which was destroyed easily.

"Thanks for destroying my Sangan(L:3 1000/600). Now it's effect activates as I take one monster from my deck of 1500 attack points or less," Maxwell did so and unbeknownst to Kaiba, he took the Left Leg of the Forbidden One from his deck to his hand(LV:1 200/300).

Maxwell – 6700

CIH – 6

Seto Kaiba – 8000

CIH – 6

"I'm not done yet! Kaiser Seahorse, attack him directly!" Kaiba immediately ordered his warrior to attack and he lunged his trident weapon at Maxwell and he was hit in the chest. He grunted from the small pain impact of the hologram but a grin was still visible on his face.

Maxwell – 5000

CIH – 6

Seto Kaiba – 8000

CIH – 3

"Hm. Nicely done Mr. Kaiba. I commend you," he bowed to his opponent and Kaiba scowled.

"I don't need your praise. Turn end!" Kaiba folded his arms impatiently waiting for his opponent to make his move.

"Fine. If it's like that, then I shall move," the teen drew a card and he placed the card on his duel disk. His eyes widen as he drew the Right Arm of the Forbidden One(L:1 200/300). "I set one monster faced down in defense position. Then I shall play Premature Burial. It allows me…"

"I know what it does! I assume that your going to resurrect you Sangan, being the only card in your graveyard," Kaiba interrupted his opponent across the playing field.

"Geez Kaiba. You're no fun at all," the boy sighed placing the magic card in the magic/trap slot of his duel disk and the small hairy monster reappeared on his side of the field. "I'll set two magic/trap cards faced down. Turn end!"

Maxwell – 4200

CIH – 3

Seto Kaiba – 8000

CIH – 3

"It's my turn! Draw!" Kaiba drew a card from his duel disk and he took his Kaiser Seahorse off the field and placed his prize card on his duel disk. "Using my Kaiser Seahorse's effect, I can use it as two sacrifices to summon a light monster. Now I summon forth my Blue Eyes White Dragon(L:8 3000/2500)!"

"There it is…" Maxwell whispered to himself seeing the mighty, sky blue dragon opposing roaring ferociously. His eyes looked to his hand at the two Exodia pieces in his hand. 'You just don't know it yet Kaiba.'

"Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack his Sangan now! Destructive Burst Stream!" the dragon did as it was today and it opened its mouth and it charged up a high powered burst of energy and fired it at the creature. As soon as it struck, the creature was disintegrated to dust and nothing as left except for a horizontal card.

Maxwell – 1800

CIH – 3

Seto Kaiba – 8000

CIH – 3

"My, my Kaiba. Hasty aren't we?" Maxwell grinned as he stared at Kaiba and Kaiba did not lose his composure.

"Shut up. Luster Dragon, attack his faced down monster now!" Kaiba ordered the dragon and it fired a sapphire stream of energy as the monster appeared before him. It was a grim reaper looking monster but it was transparent. Before the attack touched the monster it was repeled by a barrier. "What the…?!"

"I activate my permanent trap card Spirit Barrier! As long as I have at least one monster on the field, I take no battle damage. Also, my Spirit Reaper(L: 3 300/200) cannot be destroyed by battle. Too bad, but by you sending Sangan to the graveyard again, I get another monster from my deck of 1500 attack or less to my hand," Maxwell done so as he took another piece of Exodia, the Left Arm of the Forbidden One(L:1 200/300), and added it to his hand. 'That makes three pieces. Good.'

'What is he planning? His Spirit Reaper and his barrier create a perfect defense. He must be planning something. Plus, he's used Sangan's ability twice. He must be up to something.' Kaiba put another card in the magic/trap card slot of his duel disk. "I set one magic/trap faced down! My turn is over!

' Just you wait Kaiba. Soon, I shall unleashed The Forbidden One and you will lose!', the teen smirked and he drew his card from his deck and it was another Exodia piece, Exodia the Forbidden One(L:3 1000/1000). "I activate the magic card Gold Sarcophagus! This allows me to take one card from my deck and remove it from the game. Then, on my second stand-by phase, that card is added to my hand."

"All you've been doing is adding cards to your hand. It's starting to annoy me greatly. Let's not forget your pitiful defense lock you have," Kaiba folded his arms and stared angrily at his opponent but he didn't lose his composure. The teen grinned and folded his arms.

"Kaiba…you don't know what's in store for you. Just you wait,"

"Before I annihilate you, answer me this: Why are you after me? And what do you mean by your job?" Kaiba kept his gaze on the teen and he responded.

"As who I'm working for shall not be revealed but I'll give you a clue. You know the Phantom Renegade?" the boy spoke and then returned a malevolent smirk at the CEO.

'What?! Could he possibly be…?' Kaiba thought to himself but he shook his head and retorted, "If you or him are responsible for my company's economic problems, then I'll find your boss and stop this at once! Hurry up and end your turn!"

"Fine. Since, there's nothing I can do until my second turn, I'll end it here. You're turn Mr. Kaiba," the teen smiled and his eyes shifted to his Exodia cards in his hand and then back to Kaiba. He was very confident in his success and prepared to take down the CEO.

"Alright! It's my turn! Draw!" Kaiba draw his next card and he pushed a button on his duel disk and his faced down card raised up. "I activate my Card Destruction!"

"Oh no! Damn you Kaiba!" the teen growled seeing all the Exodia cards he worked so hard to draw was wasted by Kaiba's card.

"Heh…I figured you were plotting something. Now, both players will discard all cards in their hand and draw the exact same cards they discarded from their decks," the teen was furious and was forced to send his cards to the graveyard. Kaiba did the same but remained calm and collected. "Now, it's still my turn and I'll play Wingbeat of a Giant Dragon!"

'Shit…my Spirit Barrier…' the teen seen that card and the Blue Eyes beat its wings and descened in the air producing powerful guts with its wings. The powerful guts destroyed the teen's Spirit Barrier but his Gold Sarcophogus remained. Also, Kaiba's Dragon Rage was destroyed in the process.

"This card allows my to return one level 5 or higher dragon monster from my field to my hand to destroy all spell and traps on the field. Next, I'll activate my White Dragon Ritual! By sacrifice my Luster Dragon from my field, I will summon Paladin of White Dragon(L: 4 1900/1200)!" The sapphire dragon disappeared and a blue dragon with a knight appeared on the field. The knight was riding on top of the dragon which resembled Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I'm not done yet. I sacrifice my Paladin to special summon from my hand my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Dammit. Not again!" The dragon appeared before the boy and it beared its teeth to its opponent. It was ready and prepared for battle.

"Since my Blue Eyes cannot attack after being special summoned, I shall end my turn here. You're move," Kaiba hand one card left after his reversal of play to his opponent. His opponent grinned and then broke out into an evil laughter. Kaiba arched a brow and wander what his opponent had planned now.

"Yes! Yes! This is the power of your Blue Eyes White Dragon! You're stronger than I thought. It's time to take this to the next step," on the back of the teen's hand, a golden eye glowed lightly and sudden both him and the CEO were about to be covered in complete darkness.

'This fog…it can't be!' Kaiba thought as the purple fog began to consume the filed and he begin to figure this game was going to be dangerous.

'That's right Kaiba. The Game of Darkness will begin now!"

Meanwhile in Miami Beach, Florida, Joey and Tristian arrived in a very warm and sunny state. They were on a beach full of people in bathing suits having a lot of fun.

"Wow! So many of them," his Joey's eyes quickly scanned the area of the many young girls in bathing suits and he couldn't control himself.

"Shouldn't we be looking for that gym leader?" Tristian looked at his friend confused but Joey ignored the question.

"Forget that! I wanna stay here! Check'em out! Oooo, look at that one over there!" His head turned to a specific girl who had blonde hair, turquoise eyes and a two piece swimsuit with a turquoise and dark blue pattern on it(AN: I know I'm horrible at describing clothes alright. So sue me please. XP!). She was laying down on a towel, her arms crossed underneath her breasts and she had sunglasses covering her eyes from the bright sun shine. She was watching the waves crash calmly on the sure and a certain someone decided to have some fun.

"Oh great. Now he's done it…" Tristian noticed his firned quickly changed on his swimwear and he had a bottle of oil in his hand sneaking his way over to the girl. Joey poured some oil in hand hand and rubbed it together. He placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged it from there to her back.

"That feels so good," she moaned a little and yet unaware of her intruder. Joey had a sneaky grin on his face continuing his "odd job".

'I'm having so much fun!' he was grinning ear to ear until his hands "accidently" reach a certain area that it shouldn't have. The girl gasped and she took off her sunglasses quickly and seen Joey surpised. "Uh…hiya?"

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!" She punched with all her might connecting to his faced and he laid on the sand unconscious. Everyone on the beach stared all confused at the situation. Tristian sighed heavily and shook his head in disgrace. He walked over to his unconscious friend and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed of his friend.

"I'm sorry. My friend was a little rude to you," he tried to smile but he knew she was still fuming.

"Next time, put a leash on that dog. Horny bastard," her eyes stared cold and hard at Joey who still wasn't aware of what was going on.

"Uh…yeah. Anyways, we were looking for the Duelist Leader here. We thought he might be here," Tristian explained and then she smiled and stood up from her position.

"Well, you're looking at her. My name is Cythia Lockhart, The SunShine Duelist," she had a hand on her hip and suddenly Joey awakened to her introducing.

"It was a girl?! Geez, I didn't know, but you sure are hot," his mouth was drooling and she had a disgusted look on her face.

"Ugh, I hope you're not my opponent. You don't seem worthy to be my opponent," she sighed and Joey retorted quickly.

"You must not know that I'm a Battle City semi-finalist and 2nd place finisher in Duelist Kingdom Joey Wheeler! I will be your opponent!" Joey showed his arm in a tough guy manner and both Tristian and Cythia sighed but she didn't seem to have a choice.

"Alright Joseph, I will duel you but don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl. I'll show you no mercy," she smirked and Joey smiled and looked in his book bag for his duel disk and strapped it on.

"Alright! I'm ready!" Joey was very eager and Cythia shrugged and began to walk away but spoke.

"Meet me at my Aquatic Gym. It's just a few miles from the beach. We will duel there," She picked up her belonging and she walked in that direction.

"Alright Joey, now is your chance. You can do it!" Tristian cheered his friend on and Joey had a determined look on his face.

'I can do it! I'll win for sure!' Joey thought to himself and he was ready to take the challenge.

Supersonic11: Well that's the end of that chapter. Whew! That took so long!

Bakura: Finished? I thought it was just getting juicy. Oh well.

Supersonic11: Well, tell me what you think. Your opinions matter and I'm going to send it in how it is because I'm too damned lazy! XP!

Bakura: Laziness is unacceptable!

Supersonic11: So sue me! Oh, and there many be a irony to the chapter's title and one part in the chapter if you can pick it up that is. Well, until next chapter if I can get it up. See ya!


End file.
